Roman Picisan
by MiraMira
Summary: Mereka seperti tokoh dalam novel roman picisan yang kadang dia baca. Iya, novel roman picisan, novel cinta murahan, percintaan yang murahan. Kris/Suho? Dengan tambahan orang orang yang menyukai Kris.


Disclaimer : EXO milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Kris/Suho

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, crack-pair.

Note: Ada banyak gadis di sekitarku yang menyukai pemuda yang sama.

+Roman Picisan+

Joonmyun memasuki kelas sebelah, kelas Yixing dan Minseok, tidak ada maksud lain kecuali main seperti biasanya, mengobrol sambil menghabiskan bekal Minseok bersama.

Joonmyun selalu tahu kalau Kris akhirnya akan berdiam di kelas itu juga selama jam istirahat, sama sepertinya, dan ketika pemuda itu datang Yixing akan salah tingkah. Joonmyun memutar matanya, selama beberapa bulan ini dia menjaga rahasia tentang perasaan Yixing pada Kris, dia tentu tidak akan memberitahu siapa siapa, tapi Yixing memberi tahu Luhan dan itu artinya bunuh diri, Luhan juga menyukai Kris. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang tidak mencegah, rahasia adalah hal yang harus dijaga.

Dan Kris datang. Minseok dan Yixing duduk bersebelahan, Joonmyun duduk di meja di depan tempat duduk Yixing dan Minseok. Yixing mulai salah tingkah, Minseok tidak peduli dan tetap makan, Joonmyun diam diam memutar mata.

"Hari kau bawa apa, Minseok?" Tanyanya, dia duduk di sebelah Joonmyun, di atas meja, dan merangkul pundaknya. Joonmyun memperhatikan Yixing sementara yang sedang diperhatikan justru memperhatikan Kris yang sedang menjarah bekal Minseok. Menyentuh bibirnya? Apa yang Yixing pikirkan sebetulnya? Joonmyun tahu sisi ini dari Yixing karena Yixing hanya menceritakannya pada Joonmyun sejak Luhan, sahabatnya sendiri, juga menyukai Kris.

Yixing masih menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang seakan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menyentuhnya saat itu juga. Tuan Zhang, bisakah anda tidak menatap Kris dengan tatapan seperti itu? Joonmyun lama lama muak melihat Yixing dan kecintaannya pada Kris, untuk saat ini dia tidak pernah serius mendengarkan cerita Yixing yang diwarnai dengan bumbu imajinasi dewasanya. Joonmyun memutar mata lagi.

Dan kalau sudah begini biasanya ada satu orang lagi yang akan datang, anak dari kelas yang sama dengan Joonmyun dan Kris, tak lain tak bukan seorang Luhan. Senyum cerah terlukis di wajah manisnya, serius dia sangat manis, tapi caranya mendekati Kris justru lebih murahan dari Yixing yang membuat Joonmyun menganggapnya murahan dengan menceritakan imajinasi dewasanya pada Joonmyun, dia memutar mata lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Luhan itu terang terangan bergelayut manja di lengan Kris yang belum tentu juga akan memberi harapan sebesar perasaannya. Dan karena hal itu terlalu jelas terlihat orang, mereka bertanya apa Luhan menyukai Kris, sebagai sahabat yang baik Joonmyun hanya bisa bilang kalau dia tidak mengetahuinya.

Joonmyun kembali melirik dua orang yang mati matian mengejar Kris, Luhan dan Yixing. Mereka seperti tokoh dalam novel roman picisan yang kadang dia baca. Iya, novel roman picisan, novel cinta murahan, percintaan yang murahan.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan bila Joonmyun yang dianggap sebagai sahabat baik muncul sebagai kompetitor cinta yang tangguh? Joonmyun tersenyum sarkas, dia sudah bosan mengurusi dua sahabatnya yang sama sama menyukai Kris, seperti tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini saja.

Joonmyun berpikir, kenapa Kris bisa dengan mudah mengambil hati semua orang, Joonmyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik padanya, kalau tertarik itu pun hanya pada wajahnya yang tampan dan itu bukan alasan utama untuk mencintai seseorang. Apa yang mereka lihat dari Kris sebenarnya?

Justru ketika Joonmyun makin tenggelam pada pemikiran, muncullah sisi Joonmyun yang ingin membuat mereka cemburu. Sebenarnya ini terlambat membuat mereka cemburu adalah hal yang bisa dilakukan sejak lama.

"Suapi aku." Katanya, Joonmyun berusaha bersikap biasa sambil berharap dengan ini dia tidak terlihat terlalu murahan. Lalu Kris benar benar menyuapinya.

"Enak?" Tanyanya lembut, Joonmyun melihat senyum yang sama lembut di bibirnya. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa semua orang menyukai Kris, tenyata di balik tampang pangerannya dia juga memiliki kebaikan dan senyum yang memikat seperti pangeran yang ada di mimpi setiap gadis di dunia.

Joonmyun hanya mengangguk dan Kris masih tersenyum. Kalau dilihat, saat ini dialah yang memiliki posisi paling dekat dengan Kris. Dilihatnya kedua sahabatnya itu menampakkan raut kesal, roman romannya mereka cemburu sesuai dengan rencana Joonmyun.

Joonmyun bepikir lagi, apa yang akan mereka lakukan bila Joonmyun yang dianggap sebagai sahabat baik muncul sebagai kompetitor cinta yang tangguh? Joonmyun tersenyum sarkas lagi sambil membayangkan ketika persahabatan mereka berubah menjadi arena duel memperebutkan Kris.

Joonmyun kembali melirik Luhan dan Yixing. Mereka seperti tokoh dalam novel roman picisan yang percaya sampai mati bahwa cinta mereka akan benar benar berpihak pada mereka, persis seperti roman picisan. Iya, roman picisan, percintaan yang murahan.

Dia melirik Kris lagi, dia tahu pemuda ini telah menjadi incaran semua orang di sekolahnya dan bukankah dia akan dianggap hebat kalau bisa memilikinya? Joonmyun tersenyum, bukan lagi senyum sarkas tapi senyum yang biasa ada di bibirnya. Kalau pun akhirnya nanti dia memiliki perasaan pada Kris, dia harap itu tidak akan menjadi seperti novel roman picisan dimana dia memiliki kisah yang mudah diterka. Dia tidak mengharapkan cintanya jadi seperti novel roman picisan yang mudahnya bisa diartikan novel cinta murahan.

+Roman Picisan+


End file.
